Do it Right This Time
by Pyro T. Pirate
Summary: Having defeated his enemy Harry lay dieing. Having nothing left to live for, Harry make a wish that he could go back and do it all over again. And do it right this time.
1. Chapter 1

Do it Right This Time

I think this is the third time I've fixed this story please tell me what you think.

Oh and unfortunately Harry Potter is not mine.

Prologue

I guess this is the end, are the words that past through Harry Potter's mind as he lay dieing. Not that there was really anything left to live for. He had just defeated Voldermort. In fact, Old Voldy lay not to far away, his corpse starting to cool.

They were in what was once Hogwarts. Not that you could really tell. Other then the insanely strong gusts of wild magic tearing up the surrounding area, and the random bolder. That was a section of a wall, or a floor, or a doorway, or a part of one of the many stairways that filled Hogwarts. And now as he lay dieing Harry wished it were possible to go back and do it all over again. To be able to do it right this time. With those if only thoughts in his mind Harry Potter closed his eyes for what he thought was the last time.

With that what was thought to be the end became the beginning. As no one truly understands wild magic and what makes it tick. How can you really be surprised that as a gust of wild magic swirled around the dieing Harry Potter it picked up on his last wish. And then carried it out.

* * *

Harry Potter opened his eyes at the sound of a woman's startled shriek. Listening to his instincts the one year old started to bawl. Realising the eyes of her neighbors were on her Petunia dropped the milk bottles with a resounding crash, and scooped up the child rushing him inside. Realising what he was doing harry stopped crying, and gazed up at his aunt in confusion. What the crap. Where was he, why was he not dead, and why oh why was he small. This just could not be happening. No it couldn't be real. It was all just a figment of his imagination. Yeah that was it a figment of his imagination! But that did not explain why he was alive, and not in pain. Something to contemplate later.

As Petunia gazed into the green eyes of her one year old nephew she remembered her sister. How they used to be. Petunia may have been a bossy mean big sister, but that was because she cared. She wanted to keep her little sister safe. OK, she may have pushed a little to hard. The resulting argument left their relationship splintered, and broken. Scanning the note that was attached to the child's blanket Petunia realised she'd never be able to repair that relationship now. She realised that her squeamishness at magic had left the last words she and Lilly exchanged to be words of hate. At that the guilt hit her like a sledge hammer to the stomach. Sinking into depressing thoughts she wondered how she could have been such a horrible petty person. She wondered how anyone could even stand to be around her.

Similar thoughts flew through her mind until a bellow from her husband grabbed her attention. He of course was a one track mind sort of person, and he wanted his breakfast right now. Unfortunately there is a first time for everything. Upon seeing little Harry Vernon turned purple and callously demanded to know if Petunia had forgotten that they (HE) had decided not to have any more children so they could concentrate on Dudley, aaaaannnd where had the scrawny brat come from anyways. Upon explaining the situation Vernon's impossibly shade of purple darkened dramatically. seeing her husbands temper about to explode she elaborated how they had no choice in the matter. Explosion adverted Vernon left in a huff forgetting breakfast.

The following months were a trial. As Vernon overcomplicated everything, spoiled Dudley, and acted abusively towards Harry. Petunia finally had enough. He hadn't been a very good husband to begin with so she divorced him.


	2. Chapter 2

OK I've been nitpicking at this for a few awhile I'm still not sure about it. Please tell me what you think.

And I do not own Harry Potter or Torchwood

Chapter 1 Cardiff

Petunia Evans sighed in relief as she finished unpacking her few possessions in the small cheep hotel room. The only thing left to do now was to wait, and hope that one of the applications she filled out would get her a job. Then she would need to figure out what to do with Harry. It would be over a year before he could start preschool, and even then that wouldn't take more than half of a day. Occupied with her deep thoughts she almost missed the phone ring. She grabbed it just in time, "Hello, this is Petunia Evans may I ask who is calling?" She answered. She changed her name after the divorce, as she couldn't imagine remaining a Dursley. The thought was to painful.

After a period of time during which she said, uh-huh... yes... OK... and other such variations allot. Petunia smiled, things were starting to look better now she just had to find a day care were she could safely leave Harry for the day, and they would be all set. The divorce had not gone well. That spiteful man had used his companies connections to Wolfram & Hart. She had lost everything her home her son... and now they would have to survive on only a hundred pounds. At least she still had Harry. He was such a sweet smart little boy it seemed all it took was one of his smiles to brighten up her day.

The next morning was somewhat chaotic. Though she had no doubts he understood very little of what she told him. Petunia still sat down and told Harry that if he behaved she would buy him ice cream later. That she knew she would regret. Oh she shuddered at the messes that were soon to come. I mean this two year old and ice cream... the apocalypse would almost be better... Probably...Less messy in any case. Oh yes Harry was a wonderfully sweet little boy...only a little to enthusiastic sometimes. Particularly when it came to food. When he really got going food had a tendency to fly everywhere.

Harry sighed, everything was different. He didn't know how it happened, that he came to be in the past or why everything had change. What had he done differently? It was anyones guess. Could have been anything, but that wasn't important right now. Aunt Petunia had been rushing around all morning in a flustered panic. She said something about ice cream and he smiled. He couldn't help it. He silently swore that food had never tasted so good the last time through. He knew he was a pain... Why did Aunt petunia put up with him and his messes anyways? He made a mental note to try harder to keep from waving his arms around in joy while eating. That's how it always happened. He just got so carried away he'd start flapping his arms in joy and the food would start to fly. It was embarrassing. Aunt Petunia had left him at this place with all these other kids which was fine. That is until, That Man, came and dragged him away. But when, That Man, tried to shove him into a van Harry bit down hard on the hand covering his mouth. Then he ran. Right out into the road and in front of a black SUV.

Ianto Jones had been driving the company car on his way to get doughnuts when this little kid ran out in front of him. He tried to stop but ended up hitting the kid anyways. The thing was the kid bounced. Bounced as if he were made of rubber bounced.


	3. Chapter 3

I meant to post this some time ago but it didn't happen. I wanted to make it longer but that didn't happen either. I feel like I'm monologuing of which tends to go off on bunny trails only I understand... sigh... I spend way to much time alone. If anyone has any ideas on how to improve on this story please send them my way. Oh and I own nothing not Harry Potter and most definitely not Torchwood.

Sometimes, Harry would sit very still off by himself, and think, and wonder at what had happened. His mind, the mind of a 20 year old man, was trapped in the body of his two year old self. The thing was he didn't even have to try to act inconspicuous. To act like any other two year old. It was like it was instinct or something. In fact sometimes he had to fight it. To push it down when that instinct started to go to far. Like the whole running into the street thing. His instinct screamed run so he ran. In the wrong direction. And then everything was happening all at once, and way to car, his burst of terror induced accidental magic, and then the man who was driving the car somehow convinced him it was a good idea to go with him.

At a later time they would look back and laugh at how silly they acted. What with Jack whining about the lack of doughnuts, wanting to know why Ianto had brought the kid, and if he had forgotten the definition of the word _secrete._In the middle of that petunia came charging in demanding the return of her nephew. And through all that chaos Petunia had somehow managed to get a job as an assistant for Ianto.

Jack having learned his lesson with Ianto's Cyberman girlfriend, had been trying to get to know his employees better. And through that Jack learned of the trouble Petunia had been having with Wolfram & Hart. As her new boss Jack felt it was his responsibility to help(and it was an excuse to spit in Wolfram & Hart's face). Calling in a few IOU's and with the use of a bit of retcon Dudley was back with his mother by the end of the month, and just to be safe Petunia was given permission to bring the boys to work with her. To prevent anymore kidnapping attempts.


End file.
